


Coming Down

by lovely_laurent



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_laurent/pseuds/lovely_laurent
Summary: Merlin remembers a lot of things, but the road trips with Arthur are easily the most painful.





	Coming Down

Merlin could remember when he and Arthur would go on roadtrips, when the two of them would drive until the the air turned yellow with sunset. He remembered pumping gas while Arthur paid for snacks for the road. Most of all, he remembered Arthur’s face, hidden behind shades as the sun reflected off of them so bright in Merlin’s eyes, making him wish he had brought his own pair of sunglasses.

Merlin could remember fucking in the hotel rooms, the very ones Arthur would complain about. He remembered Arthur’s head between his thighs, making him moan and holler and grip the dirty bedsheets. He wondered if Arthur remembered Merlin, straddling his hips and fucking himself on Arthur’s prick.

Unfortunately, Merlin also remembered their final roadtrip. He remembered the way he ruined it by giving Arthur the silent treatment for half of it. He couldn’t remember what he was angry about, but he knew that if he could go back, he’d pump the gas, take in Arthur’s face behind the shades, and fuck him twice as hard in the hotel room.

Merlin remembered crying in bed the night Arthur broke up with him. He remembered leaning against the window while Gwen begged him to eat the following weeks. Every single night, Merlin would debate calling him. Every single time, he’d pray for Arthur to just call him instead.

Neither happened.

Months passed. Merlin still remembered the roadtrips. And finally, he could look back fondly on them, instead of crying. Eventually, the urge to call Arthur passed, and soon so did the praying that Arthur would call him instead.

Merlin could remember healing. Most of all, he remembered that.


End file.
